This invention pertains to automotive engine cooling systems and the removal of electrical energy that routinely accumulates in the vehicle's cooling system. It has been determined that electrical voltage over 0.300 milli volts can cause serious damage to cooling system components in contact with the vehicle's engine cooling liquid. This voltage is generated by several sources such as static electricity from tires as they rotate, short circuits in the vehicles electrical systems or dissimilar metals inside the cooling system that create electrical energy. This electrical energy, if not removed, can develop and cause electrolysis. Electrolysis is a positive electrical energy bonding with a negative metal source. Over a period of time the constant colliding or the two energies cause metal erosion eventually weakening it and causing the metal to fail. In an automotive cooling system, electrolysis erosion causes softer metals located in the internal passage ways of the engine and other cooling system components to develop leaks and allowing engine cooling liquid to escape the system which can cause the vehicle's engine to overheat. In some cases serious damage to the engine can occur. The electronic voltage remover when installed on a vehicle removes accumulated electricity from the cooling system helping to prevent the electrolysis process.